Loss Of Innocence
by Grannanatlanta
Summary: 16 Year old Scarla Sheppard goes into battle under her father's command while there she run's into a 7 year old orphen boy both get captured by the wraith and soon escape only to hear on the way home her dad is missing she strikes out to find himbyherself
1. Stay Strong

Loss Of Innocence

Better summery on my homepage!

Pairings: John/Teyla Scarla/Jack and at the end Rodney/Keller Lorne/Codman

Rated M for brutality and battle scenes but minor detailed nothing serious.

**Chapter 1**

Thud, Thud is the sound of Scarla Sheppard's heart beating as she stumbled half crawled through the rebel. The wind blew about the city walls screams could be heard for miles as the sky turned red from all the blood that was being spilled, P-90 fire could be heard no mater which way you turned. Scarla looked around trying to get back on her feet from just almost being blown up. The only thing she could hear was her own heart beat. She was in the middle of providing cover for one of her team when a grenade landed by her position. She looked around now trying to locate her team, all she could see were body's everywhere, blood and almost anything a 16 year old shouldn't see. It took away her innocence, her blood started to boil all of her team was dead. But not just her team was here this was a battle against the wraith. About 17 teams came to this planet to try and stop the culling, not only that but there was a ZPM here and the SGA teams were doing there best to keep it out of the wraith hands, but from the look off things it's not going well.

She ran over and picked up her P-90 that she had dropped during the explosion and headed of to find another team. She scouted around ally corners and abandon wagons, she spotted a few other marines lying on the ground dead. She then looked up and saw a team heading around into a position to attack. She was about to head over to them when she spotted some wraith closing in behind them she tried to tap her radio to worn them when she realized that her radio was gone. It must have fell of during the explosion as well. She couldn't exactly yell that would give away her position so she watched haplessly as they were shot by there own weapons and or feed upon. She closed her eye's trying to hold back the sob she knew was coming. Although as much as she tried one tear escaped down the side of her face. She felt someone put there hand one her shoulder thinking that it was a wraith she turned around and immediately got into position to shoot and realized it was her father. "Dad." She whispered as she barreled into his chest and hugged him.

She tried not to be to laud as she sobbed into his chest not wanting to give away there position. She felt him rub her back while at the same time moving them into a better hiding place. When she lifted her head and looked around they were in a shack. There was a blanket hanging from the frame of the door and wood panels nailed to each window. The shack was only lit by candle light, letting her eye's adjust a little more she realized how small it was, and that she was being crammed in. There was other people there a lot of people. She recognized a few faces, as she looked around she could spot people she knew. She saw over in the corner a man nursing a broken leg, he looked up and she instantly recognized him it was Major Lorne, over by the window she saw a guy holding a gun up to it waiting for any wraith to try and attack he had dreadlocks, defiantly Ronon. She stood on her tiptoes to try and spot anymore and saw a man at the back of the crowd with a bandage on his head and was complaining a lot in a whispered voice she knew instantly it was Rodney, she couldn't spot anyone ells she knew some were so bloodied though that they were unrecognizable and other's were locals she didn't know.

"Scarla."

"Scarla?"

"Scarla honey look at me." As he said this he put both his hands on ether side of her cheek and turned her head to face him. She hadn't realized that her dad was trying to talk to her she was preoccupied looking at the tragedy before her. She looked into his eye's and saw the reassurance in them she also saw a worried look cross his eye's for a moment.

"Yeah…um…I'm listening." She said coughing to keep her voice steady. John looked into her eye's he could see so much of him in there that it scared and worried him at the same time.

"I have to go back out there to see if there are more survivors, I need you to stay here and keep watch anything comes that's not me shoot." John saw the panic rise in her at hearing he was leaving. "I'll be right back I promise I have to go find your mother and brother first ok? Help out if you can these people need your help there scared and hurt and need guidance. You can do it it's in your genes." He said giving her his most reassuring smile he could muster up.

"I don't want to loose you dad, all those people… marines…woman…children." She was cut off by her dad hugging her close.

"Your not going to loose me baby, you know me I always figure my way out of things, I have to go now. Be safe." He said and kissed her on her cheek he looked into her eye's and saw the tears fall, he felt his own tears fall.

"I love you dad." She said before he left.

"I love you too babe." He said and he was gone. She whipped away her tears and looked around there were tunes of people there. All of them had the deer in headlights expression on there faces and most of them were ether sobbing or crying out in pain. She headed over to a lady who had been sitting quietly up against the wall with her hands in her lap.

"Excuse me ma'am?" Scarla said crouching down to her level the lady didn't budge. "Are you injured?" She asked putting her hand on her shoulder. The woman mumbled something under her breath. But Scarla couldn't hear it. "What was that?" Scarla asked softly scooting closer to hear what she is trying to say.

"There all gone. All of them." The lady said before falling to her side. Scarla reached over to try for a pulse. There was none, when she looked down she realized there was a big gash in the woman's abdomen. Scarla stood up wide eyed and stock still. She can't do this, how could her father think she could do this, she can't, one minute the lady was alive the next dead as a door nail just like all of the marines she saw out there. She was panicking and she knew it. She needed to calm down and take a deep breath these people needed her. She looked around and saw a blanket lying on the floor, she went over and grabbed it. She walked back over to the lady and looked into her eye's emotionless dead eye's. She quickly shut them and then covered her up with the blanket. She let her hand linger over the blanket for a bit before looking around for other's she could help. She saw a little boy over in another corner and got up to go over there. She crouched down to his level and put on the most reassuring smile she could handle.

"Hello." Scarla said.

"Hi." The boy said still playing with his fingers. The boy looked about 7 years old.

"What's your name?" Scarla asked kindly.

"Remy." The boy answered.

"Well you don't mind if I call you Rem do you?" She asked using her index finger and nudging the boy under his chin to get him to look up. He looked up and into her eye's, they say that the eye's are the doorway to a person's soul, and what she saw in his eye's was a lost expression, like he had no idea who he was, what he was saying, or what was going on. Just then there was another explosion. Scarla turned around and saw three wraith coming through the door. She saw most of the people make it out including Ronon, Rodney, and Major Lorne since they were closer to the back door. But she had no chance of making it out. The back door was now blocked by two other wraith. These wraith were not the ones in charge she knew enough to know that the ones in charge didn't wire masks and these all wore masks. She felt the boy grab her hand in a death grip in response she lifted him in her lap. He clung to her for dear life not willing to let go. Then another wraith walked in the door this one was a little shorter and had white strait hair in a half ponytail. It was the one in charge. The wraith looked over at everyone and hissed at the other wraith. They pointed there guns at them and motioned towards the door. Getting the picture Scarla and the rest of the people in the shack headed out the door. There was a straight line of us walking down a path a couple of wraith on each side, two in front and two in back. Scarla was in the middle of the line she was carrying Remy at the same time trying to calm him. For she knew if he started to cry the wraith guards will not be compassionate towards the little boy.

Scarla looked ahead and saw a couple wraith Cruiser's lying in an open space. They were all aliened in a row. The one they were headed to was more in the middle. As the head wraith neared it she saw the door's open. She has never been inside of a wraith Hive Ship before let alone a Cruiser although her father and uncles have told her about them. How there dark kind of a light blue color with fog whisking around everywhere, and how the cells are small and acted as if like they were alive. They also told her about how the Queen of the hive ship likes to question the prisoners leaders anytime she get's the chance. She looked behind her and saw 4 other people they all had there heads downcast. She then realized her knife was still in it's holster on her belt. She quickly using her free hand stuck it in the waistband of her pants and pulled her shirt over it. Once they entered through the door the image she saw was nothing like she had imagined. It was dark blue lighting and had fogish looking smoke whisking everywhere. There was also so many corridors that you could get really lost in if you didn't know were you were going. The wraith escorted them down the right hallway and into two different cells and shut the door's then left. Scarla looked down at Remy and he looked back up at her. She tried to give him her most reassuring smile but he seemed to see right past it and had a worried look on his face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**So what did you think this just popped in my head and so I started to type away hope you like please review!**


	2. Wraith Cell

**Chapter 2**

Scarla breathed in and held it then let go. She was lying on the hard floor of the wraith cell. No matter how much she wanted to believe that she was safe at home it just wasn't happening. She could remember on good summer morning she would be lying in bed and could smell the hot summer sausage and corn beef hash cooking in the kitchen. She could almost hear her brother and father fighting over who was going to finish there's first.

"_Bet you I'll finish before you." John, her father said._

"_You want to bet?" Chance, her brother said._

"_Your on." John said. "Oh hey Scarla." John said right before he stuffed the food in his mouth. "How did you sleep?" She didn't respond just merrily watched. _

"_Scarla?" John tried._

"_Scarla."_

"_SCA_RLA!" Remy said shaking Scarla awake. She moved her legs first trying to get feeling back into them. She looked around and realized that the cell was emptier then before. She sat up and ran her hand down her face and then looked down at Remy. He had gotten a nightmare or something because from the look of things there was no immediate threat. She nodded her head to signal to him to come and he did. He crawled in her lap and she stroked her hand down the top of his head.

"Have a nightmare?" She asked. He merrily nodded and snuggled closer. "Ok go to sleep and I'll stay awake to keep watch I promise." She said that seemed to sooth him. She started to rub his back for awhile and soon the little boy was asleep. She laid him down and made sure he was still asleep before getting up. She walked over to were the rest of the people were.

"What happened to the other's?" She asked one villager that was the closest to her.

"The wraith took them to stasis chamber's because they were mortally wounded." The villager explained and then walked over to the front of the cell to pear out as if he was going to escape. Scarla looked around and saw four other's and that was it. She walked back over to were Remy was and slide down the side of the wall. There is nothing much to do now but wait. But what for was the question, she had a knife, and she still has it. But what can she do with it if there cadged in the cell all the time. If she could get close enough to one of the wraiths and be quick enough to take out both guards without being stunned first. She highly doubted it though, she knew she was fast. You have to be if you wanted to spar with her mom, but she wasn't sure if she were fast enough. She decided to let her mind race as she closed her eye's for some rest. She only had her eye's closed for a second when she opened them back up with the visual image of the dead woman's eye's in her mind. She decided it would be best if she didn't take a nape right now. So instead she sat and started to think of an escape if there's one thing her dad taught her it was to never give up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**I know this chapter is considerably shorter then the last but I need sometime to think of an escape but don't worry I will have next chapter up in a jiffy and it will be longer I hope. I hope you liked please review.**


	3. The Escape Part 1

**Chapter 3**

After sitting there for what felt like three hours or more but she didn't have an idea for an escape. She got up and walked to the front of the cell and looked at the control pad. She then remembered a story that her Uncle Rodney told her. That he once opened a door by cutting into the control pad then she remembered a story that her dad told her were it involved Uncle Ronon having trouble going through Airport Security, that he threw knives at the control panel to open it. She turned around to look at the villagers looked as if they were able to run because as soon as she got it opened they will all need to run like hell.

Just then the Ship vibrated and explosions could be heard. Remy jumped up and ran to her side and grabbed onto her leg. This was her chance she quickly turned around and pulled her knife out. She aimed it was very important that she aim or she'll miss and that's the only knife they had. Thank god her dad taught her how to throw knives when she was young. She pulled back and threw it, it hit the pad square on but nothing happened she started to panic when something then beeped and the door's opened. She breathed and turned to look at everyone. "Fallow me!" She called out.

They ran from the cell Scarla tried the best as she could to remember the rout to the Dart Bay from the story's Her Uncle's and father told her. She just hoped that she was going the right way. They came to an intersection which she had no idea that was there which is bad because she didn't know which way to take. She looked down both paths.

"Do you know were your going?" One of the villagers asked.

"Yes well maybe." Scarla said.

"I cant believe we fallowed you." The Villager said.

"Well if you know your way around please point it out it would come in handy right about now." Scarla said a little irritated. The villager shut up fast. Scarla had to make a choice and fast so she chose right and ran with the villager's trailing behind and Scarla now carrying Remy.

They made it to the Dart Bay and Scarla was thankful that she picked the right direction. "Ok great were here but no one knows how to fly one of these." The same villager said.

"I might." Scarla said.

"Really how's that?" The villager asked.

"My dad is teaching me how to fly a Jumper and so far I've been getting A's" Scarla said she knew how bad that sounded it sounded better in her head.

"Oh that's great and all but how you going to fit all of use in there?" The villager asked.

"I'll sweep you up into it." Scarla said.

"Yeah well you all can put your lives in the hand of a teen while I'm going to stay here." The villager said.

"Oh Talon come on have some faith." A woman said.

"Alright." Talon said.

"Ok well were out of time so no more talking time to go." Scarla said she climbed up into the Dart and was about to close up when Remy appeared. "No Remy you have to stay here with them I'll come back to get you ok?" Remy nodded and she closed the canopy. Ok that was the easy part she thought to herself now the hard part.


	4. The Escape Part 2

**Chapter 4**

Scarla activated the ship and lifted it up. She went strait ahead and turned back around she looked at her screen and saw the group of people and the darts automatic pickup system peeped and asked to pick them up. She clicked the flashing button hoping that it worked. It shouldn't be to hard getting out of the dart bay she thought to herself considering that the darts were already headed out to fight whatever was shooting at them. She thought to herself. She shot through the dart bay opening and into space she aimed the dart towards the other ship to see if it was deadalus or one of there other ships. But when she turned to it, it was not it looked like an ancient ship. It could be a replicator ship she thought to herself. No that cant be right they got rid of all the replicator's. She did not know who they were so she didn't trust them and headed to the closest planet.

She reached the planet and was about to inter atmosphere when she realized she has not done this before. "Crap!" She looked at all the signs on the ship making sure that everything was in place and started the first decent into the atmosphere. That's when things started to heat up and the ship started to shake. Something was flashing. She had no idea how to read wraith but she figured she better learn fast. Soon the flashing turned into a picture showing her that she needed to pull up a little. "Thank god for stupid wraith." She said right before she pulled up.

She made it past the atmosphere and was high above ground she started to lower the ship and then realized she did not know how to land. She saw the release on the people holding device even though it was not flashing she released hoping it worked, and well as for her, lets just say the captain goes down with the ship. "Crap, crap, crap, CRAP!!!" She said putting her head in between her legs and prepared for the landing. She felt it when the ship hit the ground it jerked her around and soon she hit her head and passed out.

The ship had landed in an open field with no trees and had skidded to a halt. The canopy disengaged and Scarla laid against the side knocked out blood covering her left eye and her nose was also bleeding.

Scarla felt that she was moving and she opened her eye's and saw one of the villagers that she saved, the woman that was talking to Talon to be exact. "Shh your alright will fix you up in a bit, you did save us all so we owe you that much." She said.

"Remy?" Scarla asked scared for the little boy.

"He's with the villagers of this planet playing with the little kids there." The woman answered.

"Were are we?" Scarla asked.

"They call there planet Aldeera, It has a stargate on the other side of the village we were already there, it took us a while to find you, you crashed further away from were you released us. We already spoken to the villagers we're aloud to stay as long as we like." The woman clarified for Scarla. Scarla then fell back asleep and the woman and a couple of villagers helped carry her into the villager. Once in the village they took Scarla to a healers house and laid her on a bed there.

**(Going back to right after John left the cabin.)**

John left and he felt his heart constrict at seeing his daughters face because he had to leave. But he had no choice he had to go find his son and Teyla to make sure they were safe. John went back the way he came from when he ran across Scarla and headed that other direction past the dead military men. On the way he grabbed there dog tags and took one of the dog tags off and stuck the other in the guy's pocket and zipped it up. He came across another cabin except this one was smaller and had an actual door. He went into the door and peered inside. He saw that there was a bed in one corner and a small bedside table beside it. But in the other corner he saw an upturned table against it and it looked as if it were hiding something. He then heard someone gasp in what sounded like a cry. He walked over to the table and peered over it. What he saw made his heart sink.

"John! John I…I cant get it to stop…there is just so much it wont…John help." Teyla said while clutching her son close as he bled out of his chest from a bullet wound. John hurried around the table and started to put pressure over the wound on top of Teyla's hands. He looked up into his wives face and saw that her cheeks were covered in tears.

"Dad, I…I ca…cant bre…ath." Chance got out looking at his father in scared expression. John then pulled one of his hands from the wound and placed it on his son's cheek.

"I know son, but I need you not to talk ok. Your going to make it, you understand me your not going to die." John said sternly as if it were an order. "Ok were going to move you to the bed alright." John said and then he slipped his hand underneath his son's legs and behind his back and lifted him over to the bed. He placed him down gently but Chance still grunted in pain.

"Dad I'm scared." Chance breathed out .

"I know you are son, but I'm here your going to be ok." John said holding his sons hand at the same time with his other hand putting pressure on the wound. Just then he felt Teyla stiffen behind him and he looked around still keeping to his task though. Things couldn't get any worse. There was a guy there who was pointing a gun at them. John was about to speak but Teyla spoke for him.

"What do you want." Teyla asked of him.

"It is not of what I want but of who." The guy said.

"Cant you see this is a battle against the wraith your supposed to be helping us." John yelled from behind Teyla.

"Yes a battle a perfect way to kidnap some one everyone believing they got killed in action or the wraith took them." The guy said.

"Who are you." Teyla asked.

"Ryan Helmack spy for the New Ginii." Ryan said.

"New Ginii?" John asked.

"Yes after Laden Redeem took over a lot of the Ginii disagreed with the new leader and split off on our own under another leader who is getting the revenge for Cowens, and Koleya's unexpected deaths." Ryan explained. "This was our chance now to take the person who killed our great leaders, my order's are to get you and bring you back to home base." Ryan said. By then John was now standing and Teyla was helping Chance to a sitting position.

"Ok so you want me take me but leave them alone." John said pointing to his family.

"John!" Teyla said looking up at her husband. Before anything could happen john pulled up his gun and screamed now apparently while Ryan was explaining himself John told his son a plain, because Chance grabbed his mothers arm and ran out the door while his father was tackling Ryan. But that was all the energy Chance had left as soon as he got out the door he passed out. Teyla caught him mid fall. She laid him down gently behind a wagon and ran back into the cabin only to find it empty.

**TBC**

**Hope you guys liked the chapter i decided to put some of the origanall charectors in there and to tell you what happend to John. Oh and were getting close to the part were we run into Jack the city slicker. :D**


	5. Memories To Haunt

**Chapter 5**

**(Back to Scarla and Remy on Aldeera)**

Scarla took a deep breath in and opened her eyes things were a little blurry so she shut them a few times again to clear things up. When she opened her eye's again she saw that she was on a bed surrounded in covers. There was a fireplace on the other side of the room and what looked like a door leading to another part of the cabin. There was a window a few feet away from the fireplace and one right above her bed. The door was one yard from the foot of her bed. She sat up and looked around to see if anyone was in the cabin it looked empty, but she did hear people outside working or talking.

She tried to sit all the way up to get out of bed when she realized that the extant of her injury was worse then she thought it was. Underneath her ribs on the left side was a sharp pain. She lifted up her shirt a bit and looked at a bandaged wrapped around her body. She lifted up the side of the bandage to look at the injury and it was pretty bad when she looked at it though an unwanted memory flashed in her head.

**(Flashback)**

_"Excuse me ma'am?" Scarla said crouching down to her level the lady didn't budge. "Are you injured?" She asked putting her hand on her shoulder. The woman mumbled something under her breath. But Scarla couldn't hear it. "What was that?" Scarla asked softly scooting closer to hear what she is trying to say._

_"There all gone. All of them." The lady said before falling to her side. Scarla reached over to try for a pulse. There was none, when she looked down she realized there was a big gash in the woman's abdomen. _

**(End Flashback)**

Scarla saw a chair near by and used it as leverage to get out of the bed. Once out of bed she headed over to the outside door and leaned against it for a bit feeling the pain from her wound once she reached the door. She shut her eye's and breathed, but as she did a image flashed across her mind.

**(Flashback)**

_She needed to calm down and take a deep breath these people needed her. She looked around and saw a blanket lying on the floor, she went over and grabbed it. She walked back over to the lady and looked into her eye's emotionless dead eye's. She quickly shut them and then covered her up with the blanket._

**(End flashback)**

Scarla quickly opened her eye's and took a few calming breaths before opening the door. She walked outside, there were a lot of people walking around either talking and gossiping, working, or just walking by to get to a trade table to trade for food, clothes, jewelry, or just anything fancy that someone scavenged from off world. Scarla then realized now in the light of the sun that her clothes had been changed and she was barefoot.

"Madam your awake how are you feeling this morning?" Someone asked her from her right she turned to see who it was when she did she came face to face with an old looking man. He looked very skinny not that well nourished.

"Um good I think?" Scarla said. "What happened to my clothes and things?" Scarla asked.

"Oh right your things. They were very dirty and ripped and had blood on them so I had my granddaughter undress you and get you clean pair of clothes. She will have your old pair repaired in a short while she is very good at that kind of thing, me I just heal the wounded she is training to become the town healer so when I am gone she can take over." The old man explained.

"Your name is?" Scarla asked him.

"Oh I'm sorry let me properly introduce myself. My name is Sidney the town healer but everyone just calls me Sid, My granddaughter's name is Sarah apprentice to the town healer." He said. "I am glad you are finally awake Madam." He finished.

"Why how long was I out?" Scarla asked.

"Two weeks." He clarified.

"Two weeks?" Scarla asked gapping at him.

"Yes you were quite badly injured, you never did say your name and the people you were with did not know it as well." He answered.

"Scarla, where are the people I was with?" Scarla asked.

"Scarla that is a nice name quite unique." He said veering away from her question.

"You didn't answer my question." Scarla said facing him full now.

"They already left they said they needed to head back to there original planet to see if there are others still alive and need help. But the young boy I do believe he said his name was Remy stayed behind he insisted that he stay with you. He's with the towns children right now playing." He said. Scarla then averted her eye's to the ground and then back to Sid.

"Can you take me to him?" Scarla asked.

"Yes come with me." He said and headed off in the direction were Remy would be but Scarla didn't move. Sid realized that she was not following and turned to see that she was still leaning against the cabin. He walked back over. "Maybe you should stay and rest?" He said Scarla then lifted off the cabin and straitened her shoulders and winced at the pain it caused her.

"No I'll be alright." Scarla said and they headed off.

**So what did you think like the chapter took awhile to think up but I got it hope you liked and please review!**


	6. Rules of The Game

**Chapter 6**

**(Planet Aldeera)**

Scarla fallowed Sidney to the playground area on the planet. As they got closer she could hear the children playing. She watched as Remy played with the other children and realized that he was reserved, doesn't talk with the other children just plays along. Once he noticed her he stopped what he was doing and ran over to her.

"Seems that he is very attached to you.?" Sid said.

"Yeah it's a long story." Scarla replied as she grabbed Remy's hand. Scarla then felt very vulnerable for some reason she wanted a weapon of some sort she needed a weapon. "Do you think I can get my clothes back now?" Scarla asked Sidney.

"Sure yeah, but first we would have to see if Sarah is done repairing them." Sid answered. He then turned around and Scarla fallowed him dragging Remy behind her.

"So were do you originally come from?" Sidney asked.

"Far from here." Scarla answered shortly.

"Ok so your not from the village that the other people you were with are from." He said as a statement and not a question. Scarla stopped and stared at his back.

"How do you know that?" Scarla asked.

"Well your clothes suggested a more advanced culture, the villagers you were with did not know you other then the fact that you saved there lives from the hive ship, and last but not lest you just confirmed it just now." Sidney said smiling proud of himself of figuring it out.

"Ok so you know that I am not a villager from that planet, what are you going to do about it?" Scarla asked.

"Well not only do I know that but your uniform looks awfully familiar from a few stories I have heard, I think that you are Atlantian." Sidney said Scarla's mouth dropped open. "Do not worry I have not told anyone and I am the only one other then the villagers that you came with that know, if that is what you are worried about." Sidney added. Scarla just shook her head yes, truthfully she did not mind if everyone knew if she was from Atlantis she would be leaving soon anyways. She was just surprised at how fast the man figured it out.

They continued there walk to the cabin were her clothes were to be. Once there Sidney opened the door and gestured for her to enter and she did with Remy in toe. Once inside she heard the door shut she turned around and saw that Sidney was not there and that he shut the door from the outside. Scarla turned back around to face inside the cabin. There was a table in the middle of the room with two chairs, and across the room a door to another room.

"Hello!" Scarla called out she then heard some scuffling and then the door opened and a women with red curly shoulder length hair, and was at lest two inches taller then Scarla but held herself high like in command walked out. "Who are you?" Scarla asked.

"Why don't you have a seat." The woman said as she went to the counter and grabbed a glass that was filled with water.

Instead of sitting down Scarla stayed standing and repeated her last question. "Who are you?" She said it again this time moving Remy behind her subconsciously.

"You know your exactly like your father and your mother." The woman said.

"How do you know them, who are you" Scarla asked annoyed she had asked for the third time.

"Sit down!" The woman said more forcefully. That's when Remy whimpered and the woman noticed him. "Sidney get in here." The door opened and Sidney walked in. "Take the boy and watch him while we talk." The woman said Sidney came over to the boy to take him away but Scarla tried to stop him and sensing Scarla's nervousness Remy also tried to stop him. "Let him take the boy he is just going to watch him." The woman said Scarla didn't trust her but let Sid take Remy anyways. Once the door was shut and Remy and Sid were gone Scarla walked over to the chair and sat down. The woman sat across from her.

"What now?" Scarla asked. The woman pulled some folders out from under the table and put them in front of Scarla. "What's this?" Scarla asked.

"My name is Sora I was apart of the strike team that first tried to take Atlantis, but then I was captured. After awhile they finally released me and I became apart of the New Ginii. I was given orders a week and half ago saying to came to this planet, one of the villagers that you saved was actually a spy for the New Ginii. Talon I do believe you meet him, anyways he said that you were the daughter of one of the peoples from Atlantis not only did that catch our attention but he also explained your facial features and it caught our attention right away now that I a am here I know for sure that you are the daughter of Lt. Colonel John Sheppard and Teyla Emmogan."

"Sheppard, It's Teyla Sheppard now." Scarla cut in.

"What ever anyways, were I would rather get my revenge just by killing you and your father I have to say Jakes idea sure has a kick to it putting you both through this will sure be fun to watch."

"What do you mean both, Ware's my father?" Scarla cut in again.

"Quite I'll get to that, anyways as I was saying you can still go through the gate to other worlds but you can not go back to Atlantis. We have your father and while you were incapacitated I implanted a tracking device in your back one sort of like a wraiths except we switched things up a bit just incase you don't listen when I say if we track your back in Atlantis we will kill him, the device will release a deadly dieses inside your body as soon as you step foot in Atlantis not only killing you instantly but killing everyone ells in the process. Now you wouldn't want that now would you?"

"What do you want?" Scarla asked angry now.

"We want nothing from you, you are just a pawn in this game it is what we want from your father. You are now permanently apart of this game. You will leave this planet and go to PX3-275 and there you will find a clue that will lead you to another planet and sometimes through villages, you will also on occasion meet with New Ginii contacts and do simple jobs for us if we need you. All this will lead you to your father and if you make it to your father before its to late or before he hands over the information we need we will let you both go but if not then your father will eventually die and you will permanently be stuck a Ginii spy or pawn however you would like to call it." Sora finished and then left.

Sidney came back in with Remy and he then left with Sora. Scarla couldn't see anyway out of this there was no way out of this if she ever wanted to go home again or see her family again she would have to play this sick game that the New Ginii made up. They had to have been planning this for years it was so thought up that it was almost perfect but not every plan is perfect for now though she would have to play along.

**TBC**

**Well there's another chapter hoped you liked :) Please Review and tell me what you think.**


	7. The Names Jack

**Chapter 7**

**(On Planet PX3-275)**

Scarla walked through the gate with Remy's hand in hers she looked down at him and gave him an encouraging smile and headed towards the nearest village. With each step she felt her heart beat harder for she had no idea what was going to happen if this was a trap or not. She soon spotted the first signs of a village and picked up her pace. Ounce there she looked around and saw that everyone looked normal like this was an everyday village, but no one could be to careful. So she held tight to Remy's hand and kept her eye's open. She looked around and realized this was more of a trading outpost then a village, there were benders and salesmen and woman on every street corner you looked.

Remy tugged on her arm and she looked down and saw that her was pointing at a teddy bare that was being sold at one of the benders spots. She walked over to it and picked it up looking at it then handed it down to him. "Do you want to buy that?" A woman asked from behind the counter. Scarla then realized she really didn't have any money, the only thing she had was the vest she had worn from the battle and some things inside of it, she had no weapons either. She reached into her pocket and pulled out some pain killers and explained what they did to the woman and she agreed to take them. Although the woman was doubtful she believed from to texture and look of the bottle she could get a good convincing price off them.

Scarla then headed over to another shake but this one had weapons in it and she needed some. She looked around and spotted five knives that would come in handy and one sword that could be strapped around her waist. She pointed them out to the man behind the counter and her placed them in front of her. "I don't have much to trade but will this do?" She asked him as she unhooked her necklace that was a horse from her fathers world on it. The horse was made of fake diamonds and was fake silver but her father had given it to her for Christmas. What may be a priceless object to other people was the most difficult thing to give up. Plus these people wouldn't know the difference between fake and real for they never have seen diamonds from Earth.

"They'll be fine." The guy said grabbing the necklace and pushing the items she had picked out towards her. She picked the stuff up and headed to an alley and applied her new weapons in hidden places on her body as her mom and uncle Ronon had shown her to do. Then she went to a food counter and had to wait in line for this one was famous, to get something to eat. When all of a sudden she heard a clatter and a ruckus start up. She was about to leave when she saw a boy be thrown to the ground he was no more older then she.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT I SAID IF I EVER COUGHT YOU STEALING FROM HERE AGAIN I'D KILL YOU!" The bender said holding a sword being true to his word. The boy looked ready to pee his pants. Something in Scarla snapped and she jumped in between the boy and the guy.

"Please excuse my brother he has not and probably never will learn his manners I promise he will not do this again if you could just let us leave will be on our way." She said hurriedly.

"Sorry maim I would but if you had a better offer then…" Scarla rolled her eye's and slipped off her bracelet that her real brother had gotten her. Then man excepted and she turned around to see the boy get himself off the ground and dusting his pants off.

"I could have handled that." He said annoyed at her rescuing him.

"I'm sure." She said.

"Why did you help me anyway?" He asked.

"I don't know, I just did ok." Scarla said and started to walk forward.

"So what's your name?" He asked her.

"What's yours?" Scarla snapped back.

"Jack, there now yours." He said smirking.

"Scarla, is there a reason your following me?" Scarla said now stopped and looking at him.

" Well I figured you helped me out I'd return the favor, anything you say, I'll do only once though unless you save my A…" Scarla coughed and looked down at Remy, he nodded and continued. "My but again." He finished.

"Look I don't need your help ok." She said once again stopped and looking at him. He looked handsome but she would never admit that to him.

"Ok because you know its not like I don't have a place to rest or eat or you know…" He trailed off and started to walk away. Scarla thought a bit and conceded.

"Alright, alright wait maybe I may need your help a little bit." She said hating every bit of it.

Excellent, follow me." He grabbed her free hand that was not holding Remy's

**TBC **

**Please review and tell me what you think so far! :)**


	8. The Missing

Teyla ran through the gate right behind Ronon who carried her son, she had tears streaming down her face. She saw as Ronon placed Chance on a gurney as Doctor Lorne started working on him, Teyla looked over and saw Sergeant Reynolds steadying Major Lorne in an effort to keep him from falling. She went over to help them to the infirmary fallowing a large crowd there. This is one battle she believes that they did not win. The Deadalus was in the Milky Way Galaxy and even though was on it's way did not make it. After getting the Major into the infirmary she quickly went to look for her son only to see that he was still being worked on.

Teyla saw Rodney in the corner with a nurse getting his head looked at, and Ronon was now sitting on a gurney getting his arm wrapped from a gash she had not seen till now. Looking down at herself she realized that she was covered in blood and dirt, she didn't care as long as her son lived and she prayed she would soon see her daughter and husband walk through the infirmary doors.

Sometime later Teyla sat in the debriefing room with Major Lorne sitting across from her with his crutches and next to him was Rodney and next to her was Ronon. Sitting at the head of the table was General Samantha Cater.

"Major can you report how many missing?" Sam asked softly.

"9 ma'am but we still haven't been through all the bod…" The Major trailed off looking at Teyla.

"Right how many injured?" Sam asked continuing needing to go over everything.

"Including the villagers, 42 just from Atlantis 17." The Major said looking down at his leg.

"Dead." Sam said even softer.

"As of right now we have found 39 dead villagers and 10 from Atlantis." Evan said while looking down at his hands.

"We can assume that the one's missing were taken to the ships?" Sam asked looking at the Major.

"No." Teyla said finally looking up at Sam.

"Excuse me?" Sam asked looking at Teyla.

"John he was taken by the New Genii." Teyla stated, Sam sat back and looked around at everyone in the room.

"Ok so we search this galaxy till we've looked under every rock for our men that sound bout right, this was a huge loss let's not make it any bigger." Teyla looked at Sam with relief and nodded as Sam got up and left the room.

Teyla walked back into her quarters that had four rooms plus a living room, a room for each kid and one for her and John. Just then the chime on her door sounded and she went and answered standing on the other side was Katie McKay with Johnny.

"Mom!" The little boy said and ran forward giving her a hug he had just turned 10 two weeks ago and John had made sure it was an amazing birthday as he always did for their kids. Teyla didn't realize it but she was crying now as she held her youngest child to her. Chance was her oldest at 23 he had followed in his fathers foot steps and joined the Air Force it all being ingrained in him as a baby it was easy for him to become a Lt. in no time, and her middle child Scarla. While even though all her children ended up with the curse of there fathers hair Scarla looked more like her except for her hair which was raven black and curly. Chance had raven black hair as did Johnny and both of them were the spitting image as there father.

"Everything will be alright mom you'll see everything always is alright." Johnny said hugging his mother for all that he was worth. Teyla sure hoped that was true she could only pray at this point.

**Just to help clear things up here's who's all together and stuff.**

**John and Teyla**

**Chance Dave Sheppard - 23**

**Scarla Sophie Sheppard - 16**

**Johnny Aiden Sheppard - 10**

**Evan Lorne and Jennifer Keller**

**Alec Lorne - 16**

**Elizabeth Lorne - 10**

**Rodney McKay and Katie Brown**

**Jeanie McKay - 20**

**Carson McKay - 17**

**Ronon Dex and Millie Jones**

**Patrick Dex - 21**

**Logan Dex - 12**

**Tendon Dex - 8**


End file.
